spookys_jump_scare_mansionfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster 2
Main Description= Monster 2 is the second monster to be encountered in the Karamari Hospital DLC for Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion. Appearance Monster 2 appears to be a partially unzipped body bag with a corpse inside of it. It has empty eye-sockets and no visible mouth. Gameplay Introduction Monster 2 is first encountered after the player discovers the missing badge from the doctor's certificate within one of the Morgues. After the badge is looted, a red flash occurs, and the body bags on the tables mysteriously vanish. After exiting the morgue, the player must walk down a linear hallway lined with the previously missing body bags. Monster 2 lies at the end of the hallway. When approached, Monster 2 will arise from the ground and begin chasing the player. Before encountering Monster 2, several images will flash on-screen. Some of which contain these two messages written in blood: "Why did you leave your soul behind?" "The worm feeds from you." Attack Monster 2 can deal 49 damage with a cooldown of one second. Chase The player will receive infinite stamina upon awakening Monster 2. The infinite stamina lasts until the end of the chase scene. After the chase begins, the player must turn back and enter the hallway to the left. The player will then reach a split path. Enter the left hallway as the right hallway contains a dead end and Monster 2 will be waiting there. As the player proceeds through the left hallway, once again, they will find themselves in a linear hallway lined with body bags. At the end of said hallway lies exit doors. Proceeding through the exit doors will end the chase. Monster 2 is never encountered again. Using the sword on Monster 2 will automatically end the chase and teleport the player to the entrance of the morgue. Audio "Nightmares become Fantasies",Monster 2's chase theme from the OST. Monster 2's ingame chase theme,a shortened "Nightmares become Fantasies". Trivia * The monster's chase theme seems to be a remix of a song called "Nightmares become Fantasies", a song made by one of the developers, Akuma Kira. * Monster 2 is the only specimen that actually enhances the players abilities. * Monster 1 and Monster 2 are the only monsters from the DLC that are not included in Endless Mode. ** Monster 2 has been added into the HD version, making it the only enemy that can rechase the player exclusively in one version of the game. |-|HD Renovation Changes= Gameplay Monster 2 is much faster during its chase in Karamari Hospital. It can be encountered in Endless Mode now, no longer granting infinite stamina. Monster 2 also gains a light overlay, which resembles Specimen 5 or Monster 6's fog, albeit faster. It doesn't float over gaps and acid pits. Upon hitting the player, it will teleport back to the entrance of the room. The Axe and Sword have no effect on it. The starting room in Endless Mode is similar to the one in Karamari Hospital, in which body bags are on the floor. A random body bag will get up after the player goes over it. After this, the chase begins. Its speed mechanic seems to work similar to that of Specimen 3, as in it speeds up the longer it goes in one direction but has a hard time taking turns, which means it is better to wait for it to catch up to the player and quickly running around a corner rather than just simply out running it. Trivia * Monster 2's wall texture are similar to those of Unknown Specimen 5's starting room, on the second loop. |-|Gallery= Bodybag.png New Monster2.png|The monster getting up. monster2_hdrenov.jpg|Monster 2 as it appears in the HD Renovation. BodybagHDREN.png|Monster 2 and floating body bags from HD Renovation. Monster2StartingRoom1.png|Monster 2's starting room in HD Renovation Endless Mode. Monster2StartingRoom2.png|Ditto, further in. he coming.png|Monster 2 chasing the player in its room, without the bodies. Category:Monster